26 days
by BBfan4eva
Summary: Bones and Booth are asked to play a game, that is suppose to expand their friendship. Will they still be 'Just Friends and Partners' and the end?
1. Chapter 1

This has been on my computer for ages, so I have tweeked it, and thought I would post it.

I don't own the BB or Bones…

I haven't given up on "A Split Second" I will still be updating that regularly

This story takes place before BB were a couple

* * *

**Angela and Bones:**

"Angela, I don't think this is a very good idea" Brennan protested, as she took a sip from her wine glass

"Why not? It is actually a lot of fun... I am sure Booth would be up for it!" Angela smirked as she flipped through the latest edition of Cosmo

"I fail to see how doing something just because a magazine says it is a good Idea, actually will be a good idea, besides Booth and my friendship is fine just the way it is, we don't need to some.. some silly experiment, and besides, I can't guarantee that I am going to be available for that long" Bones argued

"I think the lady doth protest too much" Angela laughed "Are you afraid you are going to get too close to the G-Man, and he might see how you truly feel" Angela joked. She looked over at her best friend, who had her head down, looking away from her. "Oh My God… you are"

"Don't be silly Ange" Brennan replied, but didn't look up.

"Oh yeah, then look me in the eye, right now, and say that I Temperance Brennan, have absolutely zero feelings towards my hunky FBI partner, Seeley Booth other than pure platonic friendship, and I do not want to rip his clothes off and make love to him, and kiss him… not one iota" Angela challenged.

"Ange..." Bones looked up at her best friend, and smiled sadly

"EEEEKKKKK" Angela squealed. Bones put her hand over Angela mouth

"I do not want to always rip his clothes off and make love to him" Bones said removing her hand

"But you have thought about it…Come on, this can only make your friendship stronger… 26 days straight that you spend together... doing things for another.. Please?" Angela pulled out her best puppy dog look

"I suppose you have already spoken to Booth about this?" Bones relented

"YAY! And no Hodgins is telling him he has to do it"

"Telling him? Not asking?" Bones asked taking another sip of wine

"I figured I could sway you, so I only had to tell Booth that this is what was happening"

"And what if he has said no?" Bones challenged

"Sweetie, that man is in love with you... Any chance he can spend with you, he is going to take… so what do you want, 1st or 2nd" Angela asked, holding up 2 pieces of paper

"I guess I will go second... Angela this better not backfire" she said, taking the paper Angela offered

"It won't sweetie... and I expect updates… ok"

"Yes Angela, I know, it's all in this imaginary best friend bible you seem to own"

"That's right… it's all there in black and white sweetie" and clinked her wine glass onto Brenan's

**Hodgins and Booth:**

"So what do you think man, you up for it" Hodgins asked Booth, drinking his beer

"I don't know man, I doubt she will go for something like this. Bones isn't the kind of person that likes to do these kinds of things" Booth tried to protest.

"Nah man it's all set, Angela is with her right now, she is all for it, well at least that is what Ange tells me"

"Maybe I should speak to Bones first" Booth started, peeling the label off his beer

"No! I mean, it's all sorted, come on man, what are you afraid of?"

"Ruining an already fine friendship, for a start" Booth said, grabbing another Beer form the cooler beside the couch.

"How can it ruin it, it will make it better, stronger... come on G-Man" Hodgins encouraged

"Fine, if she is ok with it than so am I" Booth said, taking a large mouthful of his beer

"Ha, got to tell ya man, I thought it would have taken longer to crack you… you must really want to spend time with Dr B" Hodgins said leaning back on the couch smirking

"Loose the smirk bug boy…. Bones is my friend, of course I want to spend time with her"

"Dude, you haven't been 'friends' with Dr B in a long time..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Booth asked, and Hodgins just looked at him eyebrow raised

"God…" Booth ran his hand over his face "Does everyone know?" he asked

"Ange and I always knew, and maybe Cam, and Max, and Caroline..."

"Whoa... Max?" Booth asked

"We all know how you feel about her, the only person that probably does, is her.

"This is not going to go well" Booth sighed

The sound of Hodgins phone beeping broke the silence.

* * *

_(texting between Angela and Hodgins)_

_**Angela **__"Hey babe, Bren is in... she is so in love with him, and so naive. Bren took 2__nd__... Let the fun begin xo"_

_**Hodgins "**__Hey Booth is in too… I told him we all knew he loved her. I think he was shocked. Love you xo"_

_**Angela **__"They better name their first child after me!"_

_**Hodgins **__"Let's just see how this month's goes first babe. C U 2nite xo_

* * *

"Angela?" Booth asked as he put his phone away

"Yeah... Dr B in all in... You are up first" Hodgins said, giving Booth the piece of paper.

"I do know the order you know" Both said glancing over the page

"Yes I know, but this is in case you want to get a head start in planning"

"And when exactly do we start this?"

"1st June baby" Hodgins smiles

"Ahh Hodgins?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me baby again and I will shot you"

"You got it man" Hodgins smiled, and watched as Booth processed what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter before we get started:

(I added this chapter well after I wrote the others, so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow. Also, I had to add a frozen reference... that song has been going around my head for weeks….)

* * *

Booth picked up his phone and pressed 1.

"Brennan" she answered with a frustrated tone, after the second ring

"And good morning to you" Booth laughed

"Sorry Booth, One of my interns just dropped a skull, and it is in hundreds of pieces"

"Wow, is the intern still alive?" Booth joked

""For now" Brennan laughed "Sorry Booth… Good Morning"

"That's better... listen I was wondering if you were free for lunch today, to, you know, discuss these pieces of paper we were given last night"

"Oh, ah sure... so you want me to meet you at the dinner?"

"No I will come and get you... say in 1 hour"

"Ok sure, see you then" Bones ended the call

Angela had walked in a heard the end of the conversation

"Meeting you future husband for lunch hey?" Angela teased

""He is picking me up for lunch Angela… LUNCH, that is it" Brennan said, putting her blue lab coat on

"I noticed you didn't deny he was your future husband" Angela teased and walked away. Bones stood there shocked… she hadn't denied it.. oh boy was she in trouble.

**1hr later**

Bones was gluing the final piece of bone back on the skull when Booth came in

"Hey Bones, you ready?" Booth asked, swipping his id card, and walking up the platform.

""I just have to…." Gluing the piece in place "Yes I am... let me just get this to Angela". And with that she picked up the skull, and took it to Angela for a facial reconstruction.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked as Brennan was walking out her office. Brennan turned "Don't fight it, don't conceal it, Feel it, let it show… Let it go" Angela started to sing

"Are you ok?" Bones asked, eyebrow raised

"I'm fine sweetie, go, have fun.. oh and do me a favour… get a tv…." pushing her hands towards the door.

**The Dinner**

Booth sat with his apple pie, and his coffee in front of his, while bones sat with a bowl of chips and her coffee.

"So what do you think about this whole…." Booth asked, waving his hand around

"I don't think there was anything wrong with our friendship, did you?" She asked, popping a chip in her mouth.

"Of course not... but it could be fun!" Booth said stealing a chip

"Hey!" She smacked his hand. "I guess, so do we need ground rules or anything?" She asked drinking her coffee

"Ground rules… ok, nothing expensive"

"Define expensive" Bones asked

"Nothing over $500… ever"

"What is the combined total for 2 is over $500?"

"No... Nah Ahh… we keep it as simple and as inexpensive as we can"

"Wont that be boring?"

"No, it will just mean you have to use your imagination more"

"I am a bestselling author, I have a highly active imagination, and I have no doubt that I will out do you, in the imagination department"

"Bring it in Bones… "Booth smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The 1st of June could not come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought that i had posted this. My bad. I will post the next chapter today too. Sorry for anyone that is following this story...

* * *

2 days, 48 hours, 2880 minutes, 172800 seconds… that is how long he had to figure out his plan. This game that he and Bones were about to play… wasn't really a game at all. It was spending time together, just he and Bones. And he had day 1. The letter (A). He had to come up with an activity that the two of them could do together, that was fun that started with A.

There was a few things they could do, but it wasn't anything that he would call 'Fun'

There was Archery, and Architecture, and Aerobics but Booth wanted to do something special, then he remembered something...

"Perfect" Booth smiled, as he began to make some phone calls.

**Later that day:**

Booth picked up his phone to call. She picked up on the 2nd ring

"Brennan"

"Hey ya Bones. How are you?" Booth asked flicking his lighter in the air, catching it as it descended.

"I am working on my latest novel. I just can't seem to get motivated, I find that I am very distracted by this task that has been set for us" Bones sighed

"So what you are saying is that you are distracted by me!" Booth laughed

"No!" Bones answered quickly, "I am merely saying that this task that has been set out for us, has taken over my thoughts" she continued, shutting down her laptop

"Aww Bones, if you miss me that much, you could have just called" he teased

"Was there a reason you called?" Bones smiled, pushing her chair back, and getting up to go and sit on her couch.

"Yes actually, 2 reasons, 1, to say, GO HOME, I bet you are the only one left there… and 2, I wanted to run something by you. I think we should make this task a little more interesting"

"Firstly, I need quiet to work on my book, and I didn't want to be at home, and I am not the only one here, Micah is here…. Anyway, as for your 2nd point…Go on" Bones said, intrigued

"Well, I think that, 1, you can't do the same thing twice" Booth held up a finger, fully aware that Bones couldn't see him.

"Agreed"

"2, it can't be a single person only activity, it has to be both of us together, not always side by side, but both of us do the task" Booth said holding up a second finger

"Ok, sounds fair", Bones smiled

"And 3, we have to give the other person a picture clue, as to what they will be doing the next day, the day before, but not one that will give it away" Booth finished, holding up his 3rd finger, then laughing at himself, for using his fingers to count out the numbers.

"Sounds like a lot of work Booth, we don't really have much time" Bones tried to protest

"Well Bones, I would start working out what you want to do, cause this month is going to go quick, I'll see you tomorrow.. Be ready for your clue" Booth smiled, as he hung up the phone, knowing it would have frustrated Bones immensely.

**The following day.**

"There is a hairline fracture to the temporal bone and the occipital bone has several breaks" Brennan told Angela

"Sweetie, you told me that already, as well as the hole to the side with the bevelling mumbo jumbo, what is with you today?" Angela asked, looking up from her camera.

"I don't know what that means" Brennan said, not looking up at Angela

"Sweetie, it is just me and you... what is going on, is this all due to the 26 fun filled days you and your Knight and Shinning FBI standard body armour are spending together?" Angela guessed. Brennan sighed

"I don't know why I am so…. I don't even know… it is very frustrating" she looked up at her best friend. Angela had never seen her like this

"Sweetie, it was never meant to make you feel scared, or mad or upset, if that's the case, just tell me, and I call it all off" Angela said, praying it wasn't going to happen

"I am not scared, or mad or sad... I guess I am… nervous" Bones said shyly

"Oh sweetie, then that is more than ok… do you know what you are doing yet? Angela asked, smiling

"No, Booth is giving me some sort of clue today, but we haven't got any cases so I am not sure…." Her phone text message cut her off

"Oh tell me that is from him" Angela squealed. She opened the phone as saw the text message was from Booth

"Yes it is, it has a photo attachment"

"What does the message say?" Ange asked, more excited than a kid in a candy store

"It says see you tomorrow, and It's a picture of a pair of wings" she said confused

"Well played G-Man" Angela smiled

"What does that mean?"

"Personally I hope it involves ½ naked men playing volleyball" Angela fanned herself

"Angela, the letter is A, not V, he has to pick an activity that…."

"Sweetie, seriously, a TV… get one" Angela said, took one last photo, and left Brennan to her thoughts.

**1hr later.**

"Booth" he answered, knowing that it was Bones

"Hi Booth it is just me" Bones said nervously

"I know Bones, caller ID" Booth smiled

"Oh right, I just wanted to say, I got your message" She said twisting her hair in her fingers, then realizing what she was doing quickly put her hand to her side.

"Oh yeah... Any ideas?" Booth asked smugly

"Angela said she hoped it involved ½ naked me playing volleyball. I don't think she understand her own game Booth" Bones said confused. Booth just laughed

"Trust Angela. She isn't exactly wrong, but there will be no volleyball, or ½ naked men. It's a scene from Top Gun, Bones"

"What was so top about a gun? Isn't that irresponsible to have a movie about that?"

"Bones…" Booth sighed "After this, you and me, are going to do a Movie Month. Where we sit down together and go through all the 'Need to see' movies

"What makes them need to see?" She asked, knowing that she was going to get him frustrated

"I know you are playing with me missy. I am going to pick you up at 8am, so be ready ok"

"Booth, can I ask you something" Bones said quietly. Picking up on the change of tone, Booth softened his too.

"What's up Bones?"

"Doesn't this…. Experiment…. Doesn't it….?"Bones couldn't complete her sentence, afraid of the answer.

"I'm a little nervous too Bones… but this is just you and me ok… that's all it is"

"I guess… ok Booth. See you tomorrow… Oh wait, what do I wear?" She asked

"Something comfortable, that moves when you do" He smiled. "By Bones" Bones said ending the call.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Bring on the challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok firstly, i live in Australia, so if i am completely off with geographical locations, and what they are like i appologise. Also, if what they are doing isnt actually allowed... just remember its fanfiction, so therefore, anything goes. :-)

This is quite long, so enjoy.

* * *

Brennan had been out with Booth many times in social settings. They had been to the diner so many times they didn't need to put an order in... The waitress' knew what they wanted. Mamma knew their order inside out, as did the Thai place, the Chinese place, and of course Sid always knew what they wanted. They had stayed at each other's places, they had travelled together, gone undercover together, had movie nights... the list was endless, of the amount of time that had spent together. So why was she so nervous about today?

Brennan had been up since 5. She couldn't sleep. Her brain was working overtime, more so than usual. What were they doing? What should she wear, what would he wear? Does something comfortable mean shorts or pants, or even a dress. Should she have breakfast or would they go for breakfast… She was getting herself so worked up, she almost didn't hear her phone ringing. Picking it up, she saw it was Angela

"Hey Ange" Brennan said, answering the call

"How is one half of my favourite couple doing this morning" Angela's cheering voices came through the line

"Ange I need help, I don't know what I am doing" Brennan said desperately

"Ok sweetie calm down... what is wrong?"

"I don't know what to do, what to wear, do I have breakfast…"

"Oh sweetie, you are so cute…. It's like you are a teenager again"

"I don't know what that means" Brennan replied

"You know getting all hormonal over the captain of the football team picking you up for a date... Listen sweetie, wear comfortable pants, put your hair up, don't have breakfast, and most importantly, Breathe… it's just Booth ok?"

"Ok, thanks Ange" She smiled

"I want updates!" Angela said, as she hung up.

**7:58am**

Bones sat on the couch, watching the clock. She swore it hadn't moved it the last 10 minutes. She had opted for a pair of Jeggings, and a yellow top and blue light cardigan. She has swept her hair up into a messy bun, and put a light layer of makeup on. That was at 7am. She has been sitting on the couch, trying to distract herself ever since. Finally at exactly 8am, there was a knock on the door. Bones smiled. Trust him to be right on time. She walked over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. There stood Booth in his jeans and Flyers shirt, and denim jacket.

"Hey Bones, you look great" He smiled

"Thanks" Bones replied shyly, picking at invisible lint on her pants. "You're right on time" she said, grabbing her bag, and closing the door.

"Gotta be honest, I was actually there for about 5 minutes before I knocked" he grinned, as he put his hand on her lower back, as he led her towards his car.

"So, are you going to tell me what we are doing?" Bones asked as she got into the car.

"Nope, first, we have breakfast" He replied and headed towards he diner.

"But it is the day, shouldn't I know what I am in for" she tried to get any information out of him she could

"What you do on your day, is up to you, with me, I am not telling you till the very last second" He smirked. After a while of just enjoying each other's company, Brennan asked

"Can I guess?"

"Sure, doesn't mean I will tell you" Booth said, taking a bite of his apple pie

"Ok, well I think that the wings are not meant to be taken literally, knowing you it could mean anything. Are we going to an air show?" Bones asked as she took a sip of her coffee

"Oh my Goodness you guessed it!" Booth said pretending to be shocked

"Really?" Bones asked, eyebrows raised

"No, not really" He laughed

"That is really mean" Bones pouted. Booth looked at his watch 9:30.

"Ok Bones, we have to go… big day ahead" and he stood and offered his hand to her, to help her up, which she took.

"Can I at least ask where we are going?" Bones asked as Booth merged into traffic.

"Ok, I can tell you one thing, we have a drive ahead of us. So sit back and relax, because it will be about 3 hours"

"3 Hours?" Bones almost shouted

"Well it was the only place that I knew that could help me out with my task. However the actual thing won't be till about 3 o'clock, so I thought we might do something else to kill time while we wait"

"Um Ok" bones said, curiosity peaked. She leant forward and pushed play on his CD player, and Hot Blooded began to play. She looked at Booth and smiled

"Great way to start the trip Bones"

"I think so too" she replied, and they both sang along, as they went along their way.

After 3 Hours, Booth told Bones that they were ½ hour out. She sat up looking around trying to pin point where they were. Finally Booth drove into San Luis Obispo.

"Booth what on earth are we doing here?" She smiled, looking around at the beautiful scenery around her.

"I have a buddy out here, that told me that if I ever wanted to do, what I have planned, to give him a call"

"Its beautiful out here" she turned and smiled at him.

"Do you want to go for a bit of a tour? We still have a little bit of time before we have to meet Ralph"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea" she replied. Booth parked the car, in a side street, in Pismo Beach, and ran around to open her door, only to find her already getting out. Shaking his head, her closed her door, and locked the car.

"There are some really nice little café's along here The Honeymoon cafe is great… do you want to have lunch or go for a walk along the beach?"

"Let's grab some lunch, then we can walk it off" Bones said, after contemplating her options.

They went in and Bones was impressed with the range of food they provided. After ordering some pasta, and Booth ordering a carnitas & egg burrito. They sat and talked about what Angela and Hodgins were getting out of this experiment. After they finished lunch, they went for a stroll on the beach. As they walked, the backs of their hands brushed. An alarm of Booths watch told them it was time to go back.

After a short drive, Booth pulled up at an airstrip. He looked at her confused face. "Can you figure it out yet?" he asked  
"Something about planes?"

"Something like that… you my dear Bones, are going to learn to fly a plane, and actually take control of the plane for a period of time"

"Seriously?" She asked her face lighting up.

"Seriously. You're going to learn the basics, and Ralph will take us up, and you will have control of the plane"

"What about you?"  
"I will have a small turn, as I have already done this" Booth nodded towards the older gentleman that was walking over to them.

"Seeley, long time no see... how are you?" Ralph asked

"I am good, how is Caroline?" Booth answered shaking the older man's hand.

"Arthritis is acting up, but she is good. You must come down for dinner soon"

"I will, Ralph this is my partner and very good friend Temperance Brennan" Booth put his arm around Bones shoulder

"Ahh the writer. You are correct my dear boy, she is beautiful" Ralph took her hand and kissed her hand. Bones looked up at Booth with an eyebrow raised, but Booth refused to look at her. "Right, let's get you ready to fly this baby" Ralph said as he walked towards a small building.

"You told him I was beautiful?" Bones asked as they followed him  
"Well, he asked me if it was someone special that I was doing this for, as I have never brought anyone out here before, and I said you were special, that you were my best friend, and he asked if I thought you were pretty, and I said pretty didn't describe you, and he asked what would, so I said, you were beautiful" Booth said bashfully

"Thankyou…." She smiled at him

"Anytime Bones" He replied as they walked in to the room.

After almost 3 hours of training, and explaining everything that she would need to know to fly the plane for a few minutes, with 3 seater plane. Bones got in first, then Booth, finally Ralph. Ralph made sure everyone was ready, and took off and got the plane to optimal flying level.

"Ok Temperance, I am going to let you go first. Hold the throttle like I showed you, and keep the plane level" Ralph said, through his radio mic. Bones did as she was told, and was soon keeping the plane flying level.

"I'm doing it, oh my goodness, this is amazing" Bones laughed. After a decent amount of time, she heard Booth through the headset.

"Ok my turn" Booth smiled, and took hold of the controls. "Hold on Bones, are you ready?" Book asked, and did one roll. Bones let out a squeal of excitement. After that, Booth handed the controls back to Ralph. It was now Bones noticed they were flying into the sunset. It was the most beautiful things she could remember seeing. She thought back to something Angela had said about watching a sunset with someone you care about. She had been right. The sunset did seem more beautiful. It wasn't long after this, Ralph was landing the plane, and they were all getting out.

"Thanks again Ralph, I will get up to see you and Caroline soon" Booth again extended his hand to shake it.

"Feel free to bring your beautiful friend, I am sure Caroline would love to meet her"  
"Will do. Come on Bones, it's late, let's get home" Booth said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Thankyou for everything Ralph" Bones said, giving the older man a hug, before turning back towards the car.

The entire car trip back had been them talking about the amazing things they had seen, both on the trip up, and while flying. It wasn't long before Booth pulled up outsides Bones place. They walked up to her door, in silence. When they got there, Bones turned to Booth

"Thankyou for one of the most amazing days I can remember" She smiled at him

"I am glad you had fun Bones" Booth smiled back.

"I think I liked the company even more" she said shyly

"So did I" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Guy hug it out?"

"You know I know there is no such thing as a guy hug, but I'll take it" and she walked into his arms. After a short time, Booth asked

"So, do I get my clue?"

"Yes, I actually have had it in my bag all day" and she open her bag, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's a square piece of paper!" Booth stated.

"Is it?" She smiled, and turned and walked into her apartment. "Goodnight Booth, and thanks again for a wonderful day"

"Goodnight Bones" and he turned and walked away. Inside Bones apartment, she was just about to walk to her room when her phone alerted her to a message. It was Booth.

_**Booth:** _It is a square piece of paper. It is blank... am I missing something?

** _Bones:_** Not everything is as it seems. Goodnight B

**_Booth_:** Payback is a bitch. Goodnight B

That night, both of them went to bed with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO much is probablly incorrect in this part... but just ignore all that.. pretty please... :-)**

**I Still dont own them, etc... those followingA SPlit Second... i will be updating that in the next day or so.**

* * *

Bones had the ability to confuse him, irritate him, amaze him, and surprise him. This was one of those times where she was doing all of the above. She had given him a square piece of paper. A blank square piece of paper. Booths mind was going over every possible scenario he could think of.

Was the paper bone white, and she was going to try and teach him the names of the bones, was the paper meant to represent a page from her book, and she was going to let him write a page in her new novel, was the paper even supposed to represent paper.

Booths phone went off, indicating a text message

_**Bones: **_Good morning. I just want you to know that I will be picking you up around 11. I have spoken to your boss, and he has allowed you this time off

_**Booth **_Good morning. Did you tell him why?

_**Bones**_Yes, and just so you know, he won't tell you anything

_**Booth **_What makes you so sure? ;-)

_**Bones: **_Because I promised him, if he didn't tell you anything when you asked, next time his favourite artist came to town, I would get him backstage passes

_**Booth **_Oh ye of little faith Bones… would I do that?

_**Bones **_Why do you think I offered him the tickets? See you at 11.

Booth smiled. 'She thinks she is so clever' Booth thought to himself, as he got himself ready for the day.

Brennan was sitting in her office, putting the finish touches on her book.

"Hey sweetie" Angela smiles as she waked into her office.

"Hey Ange" she smiled back

"So what did you and studly get up to yesterday?" Ange asked, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"He took me to an airstrip, and I got to fly a plane, so his letter A, was aeroplane.. Despite the fact it was actually a small plane, not necessarily an aeroplane, I suppose I could say airstrip was for his letter" Brennan said, looking at up Angela.

"Wait wait... You flew a plane."

"Booth arranged it.. He did too. Then his friend took us for a flight into the sunset.. It was really beautiful" she smiled at the memory.

"Oh my god sweetie... That sounds amazing" Ange fanned herself

"Yeah... It really was" Brennan smiled

"So what have you got planned"

"Well it's just a coincidence really, but my publisher have me these tickets, and I wasn't going to use them, then when we started this I looked at the tickets and well..." She handed the envelope to Ange. Her smile was so wide, her face hurt.

"Sweetie….. This is the best thing, well one of the best things you will ever give him. If he didn't love you before, he will after this" Ange replied, with her mouth open in shock.

"I doubt that... I think he will enjoy it though... Did you see the other thing in the envelope?" Brennan asked. Ange opened it again and looked in.

"Honey, .This would be expensive sweetie" Ange looked up worried

"My publisher have them to me, so it doesn't count. I would probably have given it to him anyway... Speaking of I have to go... I'll talk to you later Ange"

"Hey sweetie…. Get him to explain it... It will make his day" Ange smirked

"Ange, I already know a bit about it" Brennan replied confused.

"But he doesn't need to know that." Ange smiled. And with that Bones grabbed her bag, and headed off to collect Booth

Booth had kept himself busy all morning, with paperwork, which he hadn't filed yet.

"You know you would have a lot more time on your hands if you filed that paperwork when you were supposed to" a familiar voice said from his doorway. Booth looked up, and saw Bones, dressed quite casually, more so than he expected. In her hands was a brown paper bag.

"If I filed it then, what would I have ti do while I waited for you" He smiled at her. "What's in the bag?"

"Part of your, gift, I suppose you would call it"

"Oh gimmie!" Booth grinned and held his hands out

"You are not getting it, till we get there. Now do you have any ideas?" Bones said putting the bag behind her back

"Oh geez, it could be anything. I am going to go for…. Something to do with your book? Booth guessed.

"Booth, what did I say when I gave it to you?" She turned her head to the side

"Something about it not being what is seemed" Booth remembered

"Right, so doesn't that mean that it is nothing to do with paper?"

"With you, I can never be too sure" Booth teased.

"Are you ready?" She asked him

"Well if I knew where we were going, and what I am supposed to be wearing..."

"I told you, you would find out when we got there. I do have another clue for you though... "And she handed him a small bag.

"Can I open it?"

"Of course, it is just a clue, it is not a gift". Brennan said, as a matter of fact. Booth reached in and pulled out a box of matches.

"Matches?" He asked confused.

"Not just any matches. I thought this was a giveaway… maybe I need to re think" Brennan thought out loud to herself. Booth shook the box, but it didn't seem to have much in it. He opened the box, and found 3 matches.

"Does the fact that there is 3 matches in here, mean something?" Booth asked, as they both walked out towards the car.

"Yes" She smiled, and got into the driver's seat.

"I am not sure I like you having this power of me!" he joked, as she pulled into traffic. After around 25 minutes, they arrived at a car park. "Ok, now I am confused" Booth said, his eyebrows creasing. Bones smiled and reached over and handed him a paper bag.

"Ok, here is your part of the gift. I thought the matches would have given it away. Anyway. Inside the bag, you will find a change of clothes. Hodgins picked it out, so don't blame me. Before you open the envelope, and the bag… the matches…. There was 3, correct?"

"Yes" Booth said, raising an eyebrow

"What is the name of the matches?"

"Lucky Strike" Booth replied.

"3 matches, lucky strike, if you use all 3 of the matches, what happens?"

"Well I guess you would be out of…. Wait…. 3 "Strike" matches, and you're out… Oh my... are we going to a baseball….. DIAMOND… the piece of paper wasn't a square it was a diamond." Booth smiled, when he had worked it out

"Yes, Booth, you are going to a baseball game. I was given tickets to this game, but I have arranged something for you, it's amazing what being a top selling author can get you" she smiled, and handed him the tickets. Both ripped them open, and saw the tickets in his hands.

"Bones, I…" he started to say, as he looked at the second ticket "No WAY!" he shouted

"That was very loud" Bones said frowning. "I don't understand, are you not happy?" She asked worried, she had made the wrong decision.

"Bones, you have not only just given me tickets to see my favourite baseball team play, but I get to do a meet and greet with the team. There is nothing at all unhappy about me right now" He grinned, and out of instinct reached over and pulled her into a hug

"Oh, ok then" she said, laughing, as he was caught in his powerful hug. "Now, go in there and get changed, there is some more appropriate clothes in that bag" she smiled, and pointed towards the toilets.

"I don't know if I should be afraid of what bug boy chose or not" Booth laughed, as he went into the toilets to get changed.

After 10 minutes Booth walked out, in far more decent baseball clothing.

"Now you look like a baseball supporter" Bones smiled, as she waited for him at the gate.

"I gotta admit, I thought I would look like an idiot… this is actually something I would wear to a game." He smiled "Lead on" he said, as he slung a casual arm around her, and they walked in.

"You have to wait here, for the final part of your gift from me" She smiled, as she walked up to speak to a man standing with a head piece on, who nodded. Brennan indicated for Booth to follow her, as the man lead him to some seats.

"What is going on?" He asked

"I know that you had one perfect day at one of these games, with your dad… I want you to have another one" She smiled. And put her finger to her lips, as the announcer asked everyone to be upstanding for the national anthem. A coin was flipped, and it was decided who we be up first.

"Ladies and Gentleman, We would firstly like to announce that the proceeds of today go towards the rehabilitation of soldiers that have returned from war, and suffer from PTSD. These soldiers who fight for our country, every day, month and year... fighting to keep us a free country" a round of applause and cheers came from the crowd.

"Wow… thanks for arranging that Bones… that's amazing" Booth whispered in awe.

"That wasn't me... shhh" She whispered back

"And ladies and gentleman, we have a special guest here today, to throw the first ball of the day." Booth was looking around to see if anyone was standing in the usual place, before they came on to the field. "This man gave so much for his country, and continues to keep our country safe. He may not be in army fatigues, but he fights for justice every day. Ladies and Gentleman, Special Agent Seeley Booth, former Army Ranger, and Veteran"

"What?" Booth turned to Brennan

"Go... they're waiting" smiled pushing him towards the field

"I... I.." Booth was walking backwards looking at her clapping her hands. He shook his head and jogged towards the pitches mound. The captain of the New York Mets, and the Philadelphia Phillies, were there when he arrived, and shook his hand, and he arrived. Booth took the baseball, and turned. Booth spotted Brennan, who was standing up on her seat cheering for him. He made sure he had her attention, and winked, then threw the first ball of the day, into the catcher's glove. A roar came up from the crowd, as Booth was walked off by both captains.

"You have a very impressive throw Booth, I am sure that has to do with your well defined supraspinatus muscle, your pectoralis major and your Latissimus Dorsi muscles" Bones started to say, but was picked up and spun around by Booth, then pulled her into a hug, very similar to their 'Guy Hugs' and he wasn't letting go. "Booth? Are you ok?" She asked worried when he hadn't said anything yet

"If I don't tell you later, I want you to know that, I don't care what happens for the rest of the day, if I am with you, then I am happy... Thankyou Bones" he gave her one last squeeze, before looking at her

"Happy B day Booth" She smiled

"B and B on B day at Baseball, sounds B... E... A.. Utiful" Booth grinned at the confused expression on her face, and sat down, and pulled her down to sit beside him, not letting go of her hand.

"So the bases are loaded Bones, so the next hit no matter what, he runs" Booth explained

"But won't that mean the man running towards the catcher will be out?" she replied

"Hopefully not, if the batter hits it good enough, he'll make it home"

"Ok, and you can't have 2 people on one plate" she asked

"Base… and I know that you have been pretending to not know this stuff… I know you are a closet baseball fan" Booth teased

"I... How… how did you know that?" Bones asked shocked

"I noticed one time when we were doing laundry that you had a baseball shirt, and it looked pretty warn" Booth smiled. When he looked at her, she looked embarrassed. "What?" he asked

"That's not my shirt" she said quietly

"Oh…. OH really…. And to whom did you acquire this shirt from?" he smirked

"Igorformmm" Bones muttered

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I got it from you" she said sheepily

"From me…. That is my…. I wondered where that went" Booth said shocked.

"You leant it to me 7 years ago, I didn't think you would miss it, cause you never asked for it back" Brennan replied not looking at him. "Guess you want it back huh?"

"You keep it… there is something very….. I like the fact that you wear my clothes" Booth bumped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled.

The game was over... The Phillies had lost, but Booth didn't care. He had had an amazing time, and now he was getting to meet the team.

"Right through here Dr and Mr Brennan" the usher said, as he led them to the change room.

"Oh he and I are, I mean, we are…" Bones stuttered. The usher looked at her.

"Come on honey, let's not let the nice man wait" Booth said putting his arm around her waist. The usher walked ahead. Bones looked up at him

"Honey?" She asked eyebrow raised

"Would you prefer snookum's, darling, sugar pie, sweet cheeks?" He asked laughing

"I prefer Bones" she said playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

After Bones and Booth has spent a significant amount of time with the players, it was time to say goodbye. Booth had been given the game ball, signed by the players and Bones had been given a jersey. They were in the car, just listening to the radio, smiling, not talking, and just enjoying being together. Soon they were at Booths place.

"Listen, thanks again Bones... although you kinda already broke the rules" Booth smiled at her

"What, how?" she asked

"We do everything together… I didn't see you out there throwing a ball!" he pointed out.

"No, but I got to cheer you on" she replied back. A silence followed.

"Well I better get in there, and get ready for tomorrow" Booth finally said.

"I am actually really enjoying this. I mean, I know it has only been 2 days, but"

"I know what you mean. Anyway, here is your clue for tomorrow" she said, handing her a quickdraw.

"Booth, I know what this is for, I worked it out already" Brennan smiled

"That can be used for many things... Listen Bones…. I…. "

"I know…. I had a great time too. See you tomorrow?" She smiled

"Yeah... I will call you tomorrow with more details" And with that leant over and gave her a quick side hug, and hopped out of the car. Tapping on the window, she opened it

"What did you forget?" She asked smiling

"Just wanted you to know, that you defiantly did not strike out today" He smirked and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

AN: Ok, firstly, I have no real clue about baseball and who throws the first ball, or even if that happens. I have taken the creative license take on baseball. If I am wrong feel free to correct me. xo


End file.
